1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission, and more particularly to, a continuous variable transmission for realizing the continuous variable transmission of a vehicle via gears by converting a torque output from an engine properly according to the driving speed of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
The driving force for driving a vehicle is generated from an internal combustion engine, which is formed in a small size but outputs a large scaled force. The internal combustion engine has, however, disadvantages that a maximum torque area changes in a small range, and a rotation force of the engine is maximum at a medium speed. In order to resolve these problems, it is necessary to develop a transmission for using power effectively and maximizing the change of the torque area.
Even though a transmission for carrying out the transmission by the engagement between gears having different gear rates from each other and a transmission for utilizing friction as a medium have been suggested, there are still problems such as the transmission shock and the friction. Therefore, there is a continuous demand on an ideal transmission.
Many manufacturers are concentrated on the development of such transmissions so far. for obtaining a solid and effective transmission, which is easy to repair at a low cost.